


I Might Touch The Sky

by TophsLegacy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, and soft, ish, v6 compliant, yes I am tagging the bike it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TophsLegacy/pseuds/TophsLegacy
Summary: This fic is written in the name of EruGhostCat's birthday, based on a specific art of theirs you can find -hereA nice peaceful drive on Bumblebee to escape the stress of saving the world. Enjoy all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	I Might Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EruGhostCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/gifts).



The house had a way of feeling claustrophobic, stifling on the longer days. The stresses of Argus and their search for a way to Atlas weighed heavily on both of them. When Yang suggested a nice coastal drive on Bumblebee, Blake had sprung up off the couch so fast Jaune nearly fell off the other end of it. With a chuckle and a pat to Jaune’s shoulder, Yang followed her out the door.

Blake stood by while Yang rolled the bike out of the garage, “No helmets?” 

Yang chuckled and shook her head, “You’ve always been a rebel; I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

She’d made too much of a habit of skipping classes in the past. It was good to see Yang was still happy to give her grief over it, it was lighthearted and if she closed her eyes she thought she might be able to see the two of them sprawled out on the grass while they were supposed to be learning about history. 

“You ready? Hop on.” She called over the low rumble of the engine. 

She’d always be ready to go on adventures with Yang. She’d missed the spontaneity of activity that came with their time together; Yang had been so eager back then. All the more reason to cherish it now. Putting it into words in the moment didn’t feel right, so she nods and swings a leg over the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist a little tighter than necessary. 

There was something so serene about giving in to the rush of wind. It wasn’t quiet, but the whipping of fabric and the air drumming around her in a steady beat was easy to get lost in. She laid her face against Yang’s hair and the soft leather of her jacket. She let her chest expand and fill with the gentle smell of seawater and pine. The air in her lungs felt so much lighter than it had in the house. The tension in her muscles melted away as they made their way up the coast. 

Yang turned her head slightly, her lip curled into a smirk as she asked, “Ready for a little bit of fun?”

The expression was such classic Yang it made her heartache. She was in awe of the person Yang continued to be, even after she’d been through so much. Blake laced her fingers together around Yang’s abdomen, tightening her grip to withstand what was about to happen, she nodded into Yang’s shoulder rather than trusting her words not to be swept away by the wind. 

Yang pressed closer to the handlebars and Blake followed, getting a clearer view of the road ahead of them. The rocky shore of the coastline started to blur and the air against her face stung. She fought to keep her eyes open against the pressure of the wind. It was exhilarating, this was the freest she’d ever felt, and she couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up with the adrenaline. She didn’t think Yang could hear it until she felt Yang’s back shake against her chest with her own laughter.

They leaned into the curves of the road that snake up one of the many mountainsides that surround Argus. The engine’s roar quieted to a rumble as Yang let off the throttle. The road still sloped upwards, but the crest of the hill was in sight. 

There was an outcropping at the top where the pavement stretched to make a larger shoulder, probably used as a scenic outlook. They still had plenty of driving to do to get back to the house, but the midday sun and the fresh mountain air wasn’t something she was ready to leave behind yet. Not to mention the idea of a nice quiet moment looking out over the coast with Yang warmed her from the inside out, rivaling the chill the new altitude brought. 

“Hey, can we stop for a minute?” Blake said, as close to Yang’s ear as she could get, hoping she could hear her over the constant rush of wind. 

Yang nodded and reached from the handlebars to give Blake’s hand a quick squeeze as she guided Bumblebee off of the road onto the scenic outlook. 

“Everything okay?” Yang asked, planting her feet to steady the bike. 

She glanced out at the water but didn't keep her eyes off of Yang for long, “Everything is great. The coastline is beautiful.” 

“Yeah. It is.” Yang said, her head turned the opposite direction of the water, looking at Blake with a smile that rivaled the sun breaking through the clouds. 

Everything still felt fragile. The fear of saying the wrong thing often kept her lips tied together, but they were finally on their way to something that resembled their time before the fall. It would never be the same and with the way Yang was looking at her right now, she didn’t want it to be. For the first time, she let herself think that it could be better than it had been. 

“Thank you. I really needed to get out of the house.” 

Yang rested her hand on Blake’s knee. “You wanna stay here for a little while?” 

“Please.” 

She closes her eyes, taking in everything about the moment. The soft tickle of Yang’s hair against her neck, the warmth of her hand on Blake’s knee as her thumb rubbed reassuring circles. She breathed in Yang’s heartbeat, so strong and steady she could feel it with her chest pressed against Yang’s back. Blake’s hands gripped her waist a little tighter, she never wanted to let go again. She’d live in this memory forever if she could.


End file.
